To Meet My Other Half Miles Away
by PurplePastaRoadroller
Summary: Hey everyone! The name is Rin Kagamine! I'm just your normal Tomboy, Cosplaying, Otaku fangirl soon to be college girl! As my year ends I just have the normal RP pages, Perverted evil minded, idiotic, and dramatic people I live with my daily life. There were some guys I dated but none lasted. One thing is for sure is that I met someone I love but thing is.. HE'S 6 HOURS AWAY!
1. The Beginning Of A Beautiful Fan-Mate

To Meet My Other Half Miles Away

**Yo** **guys PurplePastaRoadroller here! I know it's been a super long time since I last posted a fan fiction and so I decided to try to be active again. Lol so this is going to be a RinXDell paring and I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't own Vocaloids used here. They belong to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 1 Senior Year Chaos

Hello everyone! My name is Rin Kagamine age 18 a Senior at Vocaloid high school. The past 3 years of my high school life have its ups and downs and tons of WTF moments. I had moments where I helped my friends in there darkest times and they do the same for me when it happens. As for relationships…well I gotten into 3 different ones. One only lasted 4 days because the dumbass kissed another girl in front of me…at my own house. The other two had jobs and thought they wouldn't have time to spend with me and pulled off the whole "It's not you. It's me." Kind of crap. I became such an ass to some people because it's high school you can't trust them! But within the chaos I have great awesome friends that get me back on my feet. There is Luka Megurine my crazy perverted tomboy friend that is an Otaku fan girl (like me) and is into softball. Did I mention that she bought a Hetalia Doushinji at SacAnime this year? And there is also Hakuo Yowane. As quiet and shy as he looks he can get very feisty when needed and loves to mess with Luka and have the moments of dirtiness. Seriously they are like that a lot I've seen so many shit that have made me more of a pervert. Thanks you damn Tuna cunt and Sake whore. You have scared my innocent eyes for life. Then there is Miku Hatsune. She was dating a guy a couple months back ago but I don't remember his name but whatever anyways she's a very close friend of mine since 7th grade! We always tell each other stories and what not and laugh at the jokes we would only get. Let's see am I forgetting someone? I sat down to my 5th period tutorial and get out my sketch pad to draw since I finished my homework at home as usual. As I was lost in thought I got hit upside the head and turned to glare at whoever did that.

"Looks like someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed." I heard my childhood friend Len Kagamine say to me as I flipped him out causing him to chuckle and sits next to me. Well I'll put a simple way to put this. Len is a childhood friend of mine that I met in 4th grade as kids and grew up with him. We had some rough times but we got through them together. Sadly I came to realization a little late (*cough*JuniorYear*cough*) that I had more than a sibling feeling for him and it sucked ass dealing with this shit. Not to mention that he's currently dating a girl that we (When I say "we" I mean my crazy awesome crew) don't like this hoe. Excuse my language but I don't like her. I rolled my eyes and got back to drawing as he sat a set next to me. "So are you excited for next week? Ya know since you're going to Disneyland and crap." I heard Len say as I smirk inwardly. Oh yeah I almost forgot! It's almost May and I will be heading over to the happiest place on earth with my sis Meiko and her boyfriend Kaito along with their three crazy kids (that I adore so much no matter how annoying and crazy they are I still love them lawl). It's going to be awesome! Oh yeah! I need to post this on my RP pages later on when I get home to let them know I'll be gone!

After classes where finally over I was happy to go home and get typing! I went on my facebook and logged in as I was listening to some Latin music. Weird I know but its cool ok? Anyways, I went to one of my popular pages like for instance Vocaloid and Bamboo Blade RP page! I made this page my junior year and kinda abounded it since I became a Hetalia fangirl. Man that show can be random and tell little about history and make it interesting for the "Adult" viewers I can see why they made it rated M. Because there are crazy and I mean CRAZY fangirls of this series that get a bit out control. Scratch that a shit loads of "OMG YOUR OTP SUCKS ASS" or "GET THAT BITCH AWAY FROM MY YAOI!" etc. Dear lord help today's society. After I posted in all of the active pages that I was in I was preparing my bags for a really awesome trip to get away from some of the crazy feels of drama of high school life and enjoy my worry free of fun for a whole weekend starting Friday after a thing us seniors gotta do. Fuck yeah!

**Lol this took me a while to complete the first chapter of this story. What do you all think so far? Want me to continue? Send me a review please! I will be happy to reply and see what I need to work on since it's my first time writing something like this. Later! XD -PurplePastaRoadroller **


	2. The Trip Part 1

**Yo! PastaRoadRoller here with another chapter! I won't guarantee that it will be an awesome fanfiction like other ones you might have seen but hey I will do my best to keep ya entertained with this story! Well here's chapter two! I don't own VOCALOIDS! I only own the plot. Enjoy! XD**

Chapter Two: The Trip Part 1

_Clear skies. That's what I'm looking at. Weird I said in my mind as I saw myself sitting up talking to someone. Wait when the hell did this guy get here?! Screw that shit he's fuckin hot! He has nice eyes and hair I wanna touch it! Ok we're getting close. I like were this is going but what the fuck are we saying to each other?! Oh damn he's getting close t-_

Damn. I cursed myself as I got up for the tenth time at almost 4AM on a school day. That is one hell of a strange ass dream. Screw it I'm checking my role-play pages. I got up since no one was home and I knew I wouldn't go back to sleep anyways and went online to Facebook and YouTube. This was normal for me since I had no other siblings besides Mei-chan. Mom and Dad usual work in the mornings so I always have the house to myself and do nothing. Ugh I have no life but screw it I don't care life wasn't as kind to me as much I show kindness to others anyways. That's what happens I get taken advantage of and now I have to become a pain in the ass bitch. I will give you props for sticking to my cruelness. I actually used to smile a lot when I was younger and now well you don't get to see that unless if you're a close friend or family then you're a lucky ass bastard.

As I wait for my stupid slow PC to turn on (Since I don't own my own Laptop) and think about what crappy Senior Year I have. I was surprised to get three boyfriends this year (and no I'm being a show off about relationships I'm just surprised about it thank you very much) and all three broke my heart so now I'm just like screw I'm not gonna look for a guy to like me "more than friends" crap and end up getting my heart broken again and have my over-protective sister and threaten to kill the guy next time she sees them. And of course I put a huge shield on myself to protect myself from my family, and sometimes so called "friends" at school. So yeah oh and don't forget about finding a college. Ah and then the pain in the ass cavewo- I mean Len's girlfriend who I recently found out through my yearbook that she was a FRESHMEN! Yeah I had a feeling she wasn't a sophomore due to how she acts and tends to ne with others. And I have a really really really bad urge to kill this girl because my poor Len is SO love-struck about her and is ditching most of our group. Ugh I need to listen to dark music. I listen to dark music to get me to calm down.

Thank god today is the day I get the fuck away from this hellish nightmare and have my fun with Mei-chan, Kaito, the kids, and my parents at the happiest place on earth…DISNEYLAND! I was so looking forward to this trip since my sister won the tickets for her and her kids on a radio station. The sad part is that my Dad Leon will still have to pay for our ticket and gas. As I logged in on Facebook at 5AM the first thing I check on my Facebook…ROLE-PLAY PAGES! I check to see if I got new likers or if someone replied to my comment with the character I role-play. What I didn't expect was that I have a message. "Well this is new." I spoke to myself as I checked who it was from. Oh hey it's from our number one fangirl or boy Dell Honne! Well this is a new way to start off your crappy morning.

"Hey I saw on your post earlier that you were coming into town so I was wondering if you wanted to hangout and take a fan and Admin photo. Here's my number." Well that escalated quickly. I giggled lightly and replied to his message. "Yo! That would be awesome to meet ya in person! I'll keep in contact with ya! See you soon!" As soon as I did that I checked the time to be 6:5OAM. Good right on time to walk to school! I logged out and turned off the PC, grabbed my shit and walked out the door. I love to walk around in the mornings it's so peaceful and quiet and re-What the fuck?

(Yay for no one's PV for a short second. XD)

As the young blond teen was walking to her school she encountered something very unexpected that would make a great story in her English class today. She was already walking to where she was heading to anyways so why the hell is she hearing moans and loud banging? She was passing by the library where she normally goes from time to time to read her favorite manga that comes out when they have them around. As she approached the building her question was finally answered as soon as she saw what had caused the noise. There was a random man maybe in his forties or fifties in crappy clothes, a red suit case and a water bottle in his hand. "What the fuck?" Rin softly replied as she saw the guy pounding at the door wondering why this man is complaining about at six in the damn morning?!

(Ok now on to Rin's PV again XD)

I blinked very confounded as this crazy hobo was yelling at the door of the library so fuckin early in the morning and calming to get his money back? "GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK BITCH!" I jolted as I heard the loud thuds on the door. Man he's scary. Just walk Rin pretend you didn't hear this. As I was walking I saw another older women walking by the scene as well. I felt bad for the old lady. As soon as guy stopped he was walking behind her pissed off and clearly drunk. Don't let water bottles fool you because CLEARLY that isn't water that he's drinking. As he walking passed her I felt relief that she didn't have to deal with such a asshole but now I'm the one that should pretty much panic. Why Rin why would you be panicking? Oh gez good question hmmmm I don't know maybe because a very drunk old ass hobo is now crossing the street and coming towards MY direction. Well fuck I'm screwed. I decided to walk slower and be quieter as he was in front of me walking like a messed up version of a penguin. After a while of walking in front of him and hoping that he didn't see me he took a right and went to a random corner. Thank you sweet angels! My ass was saved! Then as I continued my journey to the dreaded place called school the old lady I saw before walked up to me. "Say did you see where that man went?" I as any other person would do pointed it out where he went. "He went that way near the garbage." I said smiling at the women kindly. She said her thank you and saw a cop car coming towards us and she went to the officer and explained what happened. Well now I know what to write for today's journal. Such an adventure indeed. After a while I finally arrived at the hell hole called school. I can't wait for this day to be over with so I can enjoy not being here and have fun!

**I'm making this into two parts! Don't worry part two is coming up soon! Thanks for the reviews! Don't forget to review on how I'm doing! Ja ne! XD **


	3. The Trip Part 2

**Yo! PastaRoadroller here! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the advice OrganizationsNumberXIII! I'll use that to be a lot better with my writing! Anyways thanks for the three reviews so far guys! Keep them coming it helps! Now on with the show!**

Chapter three: The trip part 2

It was a chilly warmish day in Vocaloid high. I manage to arrive to school on time as usual and away from that crazy hobo. Thank god. Anyways I am tired as usual and made it without making myself dread mornings more. I walked up to the cafeteria since it was cold out and I hate cold weather and went inside. Oh sweet warmth I miss ya so much! I put my things down and rest my head over my orange backpack and try to sleep at peace.

"Hey Rin there you are!"

Or not. I raised my head up to see who was talking to me. It was my other close friend Aoki Lapis cheerfully smiling. She's my other childhood friend but we've known each other since preschool.

"Yo." I said in a tired ass voice as I flop back to my backpack. That was too much effort putting my head up.

"Ready for the E15* thing today?" She asks me as she sat down on another chair nearby.

Oh my gawd yes! I just can't wait to leave this damn place so I can have fun and meet a fan! I screamed in my head happily as my head gave a tired nod and smiled a bit.

"Sup my bitches!" I hear the fashion leek enter happily.

I just mumble a "hey whore" and just tried to sleep but listen to the convo at the same time.

"So how is operation Separate banana boy from texting slut going for you?" I heard Miku ask me.

I just gave her a dark glare and had the "I don't want to talk about this shit right now I'm tired" look on my face and heard the bell ring. Well at least first period is a class I enjoy so I really don't care. I went to my first class tired as usual but hey I like both the class and teacher there so I don't mind or care. It's always fun there anyways and I fuckin love it.

"Ok class we are doing our journals first and then read the rest of class time. Six minutes starts now." My awesome teacher said as she wrote in her own journal.

Ms. Yowane was one of the very few teachers that never failed to make me laugh, has her moments of randomness and awkwardness and the one of the teachers that knows that I cuss…a lot. Seriously the first time I was ever to put the word. "fuck" in a journal and not care about it. As long as it's used at least once you're fine. Ah her reaction when I first cussed in class. Pretty priceless along with most of my other classmates that thought I was "innocent". I was just writing what had happened to me this morning and smiled like an idiot remembering the scene. As time was up the ones that had to go went first and afterwards when they were done anyone that wants to go can read there journal. I always had fun listening to others read theirs. Then came my turn and I read my journal.

"pppfffffftttt. I-I felt so bad for the o-old lady at the other side of me…" I said trying to control my stupid laughter. "She had to face the wrath of a drunk hobo who just wanted his m-money back." God why did I have be the laughing type when I try to make myself look so serious. Smooth move Rin.

"Well that was an interesting morning indeed Rin." said clapping along with others. "So does anyone else want to read?"

I look around to everyone else not raising their hand interested in reading. Come on people where is your enthusiasm!

"Ok I'll go then." said as she took out her journal and read her newest story.

"Today is the day. I told myself as I got ready for my annual run this year. The only reason why I would to these jogs? Is to simply beat the last. This year I'm trying to beat last years' time 2 hours and 10 minutes. "

We all listened as she was talking about her big accomplishment on to beating her record time from last year. I should really start making some goals for myself as well so I can hopefully get them accomplished. After read her story we all clapped as we got to our assignment. After an hour we herd the bell ring and got to our second period class. I have Choir this year and needless to say I like it. I always loved saving some good fun classes for last so I choose this for my last year besides band. We were getting ready for our spring concert coming up and getting to our positions. Lapis was with me in that class and I knew a few other people there as well. As we were getting ready for our practice run through we herd the announcement ring in.

"Attention all seniors please report to the quad area to depart to E15. Thank you."

Both Lapis and I stopped along with a few other girls in our class that were seniors joined us as we grabbed our things and waited to leave.

"Have fun at Disneyland Rin! I'm so jelly! I want to go!" I heard Lapis say.

"Ha! Be jelly! I look forward to this trip. I can use the break from the current hell hole of a Drama." I said proudly smirking.

A guy behind was overhearing our conversation and rolled his eyes and being dumb.

"Oh please Disneyland is for Babies." We heard the guy say as we both glared him. Gez looks like someone didn't have an awesome childhood I said in my mind irritated.

As we were waiting we listened to the theme we were doing for our picnic concert. We got to sing Disney songs this year and I got a solo on it. They just started singing "Belle" and I decided to do something with my part as they got to it.

"There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell.

Every morning just the same since the morning that we came, To this poor provincial town-" The Choir sang in unison until one of our solos spoke-

"Good Morning Belle!"

They sound awesome so far….I think I want to troll this moment.

"Bonjour! Good day!-"

"HOW IS YOUR FAMILY?" I spoke loudly not singing on purpose. I heard Lapis laughing as I did and I saw a few others over by the Choir room in rehearsal off guard as I did that. Mission accomplished! I smiled at what I made happen. After minutes passing the buses came and we got on for the event that we were going to.

(Time skipping after the event because I can XD)

FEELS! I screamed in my head after going to the E15 presentation with all the high schools. That can sure make you depressed in less than 3 seconds. Good news is that I get to go home after this! Yay! I look forward to this crazy awesome trip! I got picked up by Meiko and got prepared for this adventurous trip!

"There is no space in the truck." I heard my sister say as she was getting frustrated. If you're wondering what the hell happened here is what went on. We all got in the Van and got ready for trip and as soon as turned on the van it decided to play dead and died on us. Lucky we had a truck to get on. The only problem is that the max in the truck is five people. Oh joy.

"So how the hell is this going out?" I asked a bit irritated myself. Meiko and Kaito both looked at each other before looking at me. After a few seconds of awkward silence Meiko finally answers my question.

"You're going to be in the back of the truck."

"Seriously Mei-chan?"

"There's no way in hell I'm making my kids go on the back."

"Couldn't YOU do it?"

"Does it look like I want to fuckin do it?"

I gave her a glare as Kaito backed away from us as he sensed the aura and heads into the car sweat dropping. Meiko smiled in victory as I went into the back of the truck and lay down. Good thing about being the back of the truck is that you have a lot of space to yourself and you don't have to worry about being cramped inside the vehicle. The bad part is not getting up at all most of the trip and stay down. I hope that when I get there I don't die. While my mother Lily, Meiko, Kiato, and the three adorable yet chaotic children enjoy the ride at peace I have to take it for the family and stay down and chill with the luggage and hope that I make it alive.

**Lol sorry for the long wait life got in the way. Lmao anyways I'll update as much as can. R&R! Thanks! XD**


End file.
